Dejame ver como es la primavera
by Mephitidae
Summary: DESACTUALIZADA Desde el principio de los tiempos, una fuerte rivalidad ha existido entre las cinco tribus del bosque, pero hasta ahora, se declararán la guerra mutuamente y se volverán hostiles unos en contra de los otros.En un mundo donde siempre se vive al borde de la vida y la muerte, solo existe la esperanza de que las sagradas profecías se cumplan, esta vez no es la excepción
1. Prologo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca2300eb10c2433c42ad7271d43e8647"Hace ya muchas lunas que las 5 tribus convivían en paz; lluvia, nubes, cascada, neblina y vapor en total armonía y calma. Sin embargo, esos tiempos se esfumaron cuando la enfermedad y la decadencia azotaron el bosque sin piedad alguna. Los pocos gatos que sobrevivieron, crecieron con un gran rencor y odio hacia todo aquel que fuera ajeno a su propia tribu, odio que heredaron a las futuras generaciones, un odio sin sentido que persiste hasta la actualidad y aún mantiene separados a las tribus que habitan el bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="790cb72dbed564810801fee4e1006b3a"En un intento por unir nuevamente a los que una vez fueron sus hijos, los 5 espíritus del bosque y la tribu de las estrellas envían una profecía a todos y cada uno de los curanderos y aprendices de curandero, al mismo tiempo eligen a uno de ellos para que sea el encargado de cumplirla, pero nadie más que ellos lo saben./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="085e4ea7bbf74efe1e99a293b1843f9c"La profecía es extendida por todo el bosque y llega a oídos de cada gato, muchos de ellos rezaron a sus adentros para que ese gato profético pronto iluminara su camino y los guiara de nuevo a la unión, sin embargo, hay algunos que están en contra de aquello y merodean entre las sombras conspirando en contra del ideal de la profecía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="831fc44ce40ce6675bb73bf11251d15c"Los 5 curanderos luchan por tener un aprendiz y que el sea el elegido, protegiéndolo de aquellos que acechan entre las sombras y de todas las adversidades, pero... ¿Cuál de los 5 será aquel que guíe a las tribus a la nueva unión? ¿Nubes? ¿Cascada? ¿Lluvia? ¿Vapor? o ¿Neblina?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. Un botón por florecer

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efb4cb94962dcd670f4550a8eea34938"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ya casi terminamos—/em Dijo la curandera para tranquilizar a Hoja de Roble quien se quejaba por un corte bastante profundo en su abdomen, no paraba de sangrar y hacia todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia. Con los nervios de punta y miedo a perderle aplico las ultimas telarañas que le quedaban con la esperanza de que de una vez parara el sangrado. La respiración de Hoja de Roble se normalizo y la curandera no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4aae1107ea129d6c705f8e0fc4452b89"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Gracias chiquilla—/em Agradeció el guerrero riendo entre dientes como si no le doliera su reciente herida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b426065995fa05a65ec5a0e83ba8dcfc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—No te muevas mucho o podrías abrirla—/em Soltó firmemente, sonaba sería, pero muy dentro de alegraba que estuviera bien, incluso de que le llamara de esa manera tal dulce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ea1675cc45171cb7b0d9259f6c31e54"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Como tu mandes—/em Hoja de Roble era necio, volvió a reír despreocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfbfa3343252891d5bdc4e1278526a1c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Te atreves a desafiar a tu Curandera? —/em Fingió que se había ofendido y le paso la cola por la nariz. Hoja de Roble frunció el ceño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87518d2cc8d7fd7cf5e4199404ef8874"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Mofetilla—/em Le llamo con una voz áspera y seca, la curandera extrañada quito la cola y escucho como le volvía a llamar varias veces de la misma manera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b447875525188dc43e32949679f79178"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Mofetilla Mofetilla, despierta ya—/em La mencionada abrió los ojos aun adormilada despertando de su placentero sueño. Ahí no era curandera, pero pronto sería una aprendiza. —em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Te vas a perder el nombramiento de los aprendices si no te levantas/em— Dijo Pantano sentado a las afueras de la maternidad esperando que la futura aprendiza saliera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c8690c5610364bcabb5dccc9e9e1fb5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Ya no soy Mofetilla! —/em Dijo la gatita saliendo de la maternidad con la cola en altoem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ya voy a ser aprendiza—/em Estaba orgullosa de si misma, ya no era una cachorra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a585cb55cc7ccb2bebf215030898cc64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces quién eres? —/em Pregunto el aprendiz caminando hacia el pino caído para ver el nombramiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="338e42b9568a6c003e88830860bfbd9f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Emmm...aun no lo sé, todavía no me nombran— /emPero se moría de ganas por recibir su nombre. El aprendiz rió enternecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f052eb59c991dae68586f60d863c8841"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Entonces seguirás siendo Mofetilla, hasta que te nombren—/em Farfulló en un tono de burla mientras se sentaba y miraba de reojo al líder quien ya estaba listo para recibir a los nuevos aprendices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e7d1a865f719a793e3e3ff38448c491"Mofetilla respiro el aire fresco, pocas veces se le permitía salir afuera y ahora que podía hacerlo estaba encantada con los nuevos olores y experiencias que le esperaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e0a58bfc2b93eb8a8c7ad7996a99080"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Con la Luna alta, nos reunimos para nombrar a dos nuevos aprendices—/em Recito Estrella de Lobo ya de memoria mirando fijamente a los futuros aprendices e hizo una seña con la cola para que se acercaran, ambos obedecieron dando pasos torpes por los nervios. El líder se fijó primero en su hijo y procedió con su ceremonia. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—De hoy en adelante, hasta que se haya ganado su nombre de guerrero este aprendiz se llamara Zarpa de Rayo—/em El aprendiz sacudió la cola emocionadoem style="box-sizing: border-box;" —Ojos de Sol—/em Llamo el líder y la lugarteniente totalmente sorprendida se levantó y camino hacia el pino caídoem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tu sabes lo que significa el código guerrero, transmítele todo lo que sabes a este aprendiz y haz de él un guerrero del cual todos estemos orgullosos—/emOjos de Sol le sintió amistosamente y rozo su nariz con la de zarpa de Rayo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8473489d1fa5d9ffe04e9ed47ad96d13"El líder volvió la mirada hacia la gata tricolor que faltaba por nombrarem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Y esta aprendiza será conocida como Zarpa Marchita— /emLa pequeña sonrió Felizem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tormentosa, tu entrenaras a zarpa Marchita—/em La guerrera dio unos pasos al frente en silencio mirando a su nueva aprendizaem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Eres una guerrera bastante experimentada y esperó que pases esa sabiduría a Zarpa Marchita—/em Tormentosa asintió dispuesta y dio un ligero choque de narices con su nueva aprendiza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b20d8b86ef72c8ead8809532e62ecb3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Zarpa de Rayo! ¡Zarpa Marchita! —/em Aclamo la tribu llamando a los gatos por sus nuevos nombres, la hembra se mostró orgullosa ante todos mientras que el macho parecía más cohibido. Luego los 4 gatos bajaron y Zarpa Marchita fue directamente con su hermana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca02b0fe3117311d150bf88bb17ebc52"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Mofetilla—/em Dijo la aprendiza saltando sobre su hermana como si aún jugaran en la maternidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40fcf0049f782876b2c8d9d4a1d4c8e2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Hola Zarpa Marchita—/em Dijo Mofetilla en un tono orgulloso mientras que trataba de mordisquear su oreja siguiéndole el juego. La aprendiza sonrió y se quitó de encima. —Ya eres toda una aprendiza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84f63017815e7d78801200c5bc9f56a7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Si! No puedo esperar para comenzar a entrenar—/em Zarpa Marchita sonaba definitivamente ansiosa y dio varias vueltas. Mofetilla le sonrió con algo de tristeza, ahora estarían más separadas que nunca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3d8818c1ad82d887faed254cd8d0163"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ya veremos si dices eso cuando Tormentosa te ponga a entrenar todo el día—/em Le toco la nariz para que dejara de dar vueltas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="36ebf51ea1e81183d77f87ffd3c2ee12"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Mofetilla! Ya es hora—/em El curandero de la tribu oculta entre la lluvia; Estornino Pinto llamó a la gata blanco y negro, ahora le tocaba recibir su nombre a ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ecb18be35749d02c1b21336ec4a9661"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Suerte—/em Le dijo su hermana mientras que Mofetilla avanzó hacia Estornino Pinto con confianza, él era su tío y fue quien la motivo para convertirse en aprendiza de curandero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="761ec0f387725bb33e73ee77479189c3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Va a ser un largo viaje—/em/p 


	3. Si, lo deseo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee2c7bce6fe0e97c74a89d7ac5136598"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Ya casi llegamos? —/emDijo Mofetilla con un ligero tono de queja, tratando de seguir a su mentor con trabajos, llevaban caminando todo el día y sus patas comenzaban a entumecerse del cansancio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93774b258bb461715b61ce5f7e5db637"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo te diré cuando estemos a punto de llegar, no comas ansias—/emContesto secamente Estornino Pinto haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su aprendiza, él había recorrido esos caminos muchas veces y estaba acostumbrado a viajar durante días, pero para la gata de 6 lunas a la que a apenas dejaban salir de la maternidad, aquello era una travesía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57df87ec02059b57eb69d6194d302a52"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Me gustaría si quiera poder comer eso—/emNo había probado bocado en todo el día y sus fuerzas se iban en el rugir de su estómago hambriento—¿No podemos tomar un descanso? Mira, hasta el sol ya se ocultó—Sus pasos se hacían más lentos cada vez y juro que si no tomaba un pequeño respiro terminaría muerta. Le dio gracia pensar aquello "Aprendiza muere de camino a su nombramiento" seguramente sería un chisme que se esparciría con facilidad en la siguiente asamblea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="194fbe1112ea32527dbdb3ffe4b76ab7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Quieres llegar tarde y dar una mala impresión a los curanderos y aprendices de las demás tribus? —/emLa luna media estaba en lo alto, lo que significaba "reunión de curanderos en la cueva de cristal" y obviamente el nombramiento de Mofetilla, poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de ella, si llegaba o no tarde, por ahora solo quería dormir toda una luna y comer todas las presas del bosque. Pero prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que discutir con su tío era inútil y no se detendría hasta haber llegadoem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Quieta—/emRepentinamente Estornino Pinto frenó en seco y se colocó frente a Mofetilla en caso de que alguien o algo quisiera atacarlos, Mofetilla erizo los pelos de su cola, ya había escuchado de aquellos que secuestraban a los curanderos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e94da381a159ffe3a90261cac62f72f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Guarda las garras Pinto, soy yo—/emCasi inmediatamente surgió de entre los arbustos un gato entre negro y gris azulado con una sonrisa radianteem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tu siempre tan paranoico—/emDijo mientras un gato más pequeño que él surgía de entre los mismos arbustos y se colocaba a su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d0f8f580b967569568e1f18e9d45ba3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Y tú siempre tan sigiloso, Viento Aullante—/em Estornino Pinto dejo de lado su posición defensiva y miro a Viento Aullante con una mirada despectivaem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—La próxima vez, te saltare encima—/em Amenazó Estornino a Aullante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f6adcafac77e7de6b7b4d457d26c923"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—No seas tan pesado—/emVolvió a sonreír tomándose la amenaza a ligera y su mirada se topó con Mofetilla em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ehhh al fin tienes una aprendiza, enhorabuena—/em Se acercó hacia la pequeña con ojos curiosos y Estornino interpuso su cola entre ambos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a03e943a9a2e4e242b2c8afdc6921be4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ella es mi sobrina, futura aprendiza de la tribu oculta entre la lluvia—/emSoltó con firmeza Estornino Pinto mientras que Mofetilla se asomaba para ver a aquellos gatos extraños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20eddb993d1fd3048b67a6b44ec07bd4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo soy Viento Aullante, curandero de la tribu oculta entre la cascada—/em Sonrió y saludo a Mofetilla amistosamente con la cola em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Y este de aquí es Ciruelo, es un aprendiz como tú, pero no habla mucho—/em Mofetilla giro su mirada hacia Ciruelo, un gato grisáceo de ojos azules que desvío la mirada, no parecía muy amigable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dad202af062ec9ef991aa0213450d211"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Bueno ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una asamblea? Hay que seguir caminando para encontrarnos con los demás—/em Interrumpió Estornino avanzando, esperando a que los demás lo siguieran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44763b096ca821ed5926b6d03dac2860"Los tres gatos restantes lo siguieron sin chistar, Estornino Pinto era muy capaz de dejarlos atrás e ir solo, solía ser duro y disciplinado, siempre pensando en su trabajo y en el bien de los demás, muchos creían que él era el modelo de Curandero perfecto y dedicado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a64c1781d70e1d187cf45f17c4373c1"Después de caminar un poco más, llegaron a la cima en donde se encontraba la cueva de cristal y esperando en la entrada, se hallaban otros tres gatos extraños y nuevos para Mofetilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03b14fbee3a175c5ec303df84a98e8c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tarde ¿Qué es esto Estornino Pinto? Lo esperaba de Viento Aullante pero no de ti—/em Soltó uno de los tres gatos que yacían sentados pacientemente en la entrada, se trataba de un gato bastante flaco y escuálido blanco de ojos extrañamente purpuras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdd5720d417246ac63c9a3571aa2c63b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Lo siento, hoy traje...compañía—/emTodas las miradas fueron a parar hacia Mofetilla quien esponjó la cola de emoción y nervios, miro con determinación a las tres frías miradas que traía encima y asintió como si quisiera decirles que ella era "la compañía"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="efebf4cea91676f0efe91be5340c7b28"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Mucho gusto, Yo soy Cuervo Blanco, el curandero de la tribu oculta entre las Nubes/em—El mismo gato escuálido le saludo cordialmente y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, se veía que tenía muy buenos modales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="729d50a585b2bbeded3c7b7ed6a2f633"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo soy el curandero de la tribu oculta entre la Neblina, Lirio de Tigre—/em Del otro lado, un gato de pelaje blanco con manchas atigradas, parecía igual de frío que su tío, pero se sintió bienvenida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db42157c11fdafa6c94e846281e1ef06"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Y yo soy Carrizo, la curandera de la tribu oculta entre el Vapor—/em Una última gata de pelaje esponjado y melado le saludo enérgicamente, Mofetilla rio un poco ante el extraño y alegre saludo, aquellos serían sus compañeros de por vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75bfaaba6e07f4bb21dda09366348c8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos a reunirnos con nuestros antepasados antes de que la luz de la luna se extinga—/emLirio de Tigre fue el primero en entrar a la cueva, seguido de los demás integrantes. Mofetilla miraba con asombro cada detalle de la cueva, ciertamente era maravilloso. Ante sus ojos tenía una enorme cueva que tenía incrustados en las paredes pequeños cristales y justo al fondo, una pared lisa en la que justo arriba había un agujero de donde se filtraba la luz de la luna/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d0412bcf09890987f76ef1fb59efa73"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ahora Estornino Pinto tomo la delantera y se sentó frente a todos mientras que los demás hacían una especie de circulo, el corazón de Mofetilla latía tan rápido como el de un conejo asustado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d53d738ecde50026fee0f83603ddf3a8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Mofetilla ¿Deseas introducirte en los misterios de la tribu de las estrellas como curandero? —/em La ceremonia había empezado, el curandero cerro los ojos mientras recitaba las palabras al pie de la letra, los cristales de la cueva comenzaron a brillar con intensidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ac623822f0244fc5b77a4b4d200ef2c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Sí, lo deseo—/emHabía ensayado aquella frase durante lunas, sabía perfectamente que responder y como, con eso se había adentrado en la tribu de las estrellas como curandera, aceptando sus condiciones y reglas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2af29ec2182c7002d6818a4041f3b3bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Entonces, acércate—/emMofetilla se acercó a pasos temblorosos hacia donde se encontraba su mentor y cerró los ojos esperando que sus antepasados guerreros le aceptaranem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Guerreros de la tribu de las estrellas, les presento a esta aprendiza. Ha escogido la senda de la curandería. Concédanle sus costumbres y curar a su tribu de acuerdo con su sabiduría—/em Dijo por ultimo Estornino Pinto para que después la cueva pareciera desaparecer y que la luz de la luna reflejada en los cristales iluminara la obscuridad, al instante una especie de aurora boreal los rodeo a todos, Mofetilla observo maravillada como se presentaba ante ella un cielo infinito, gatos con estrellas en vez de pelaje corriendo a su alrededor, maullidos de batalla y llamados que no entendía, entre todo ese mar de voces pudo escuchar algo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cb6e23df54c69dcd954853954f483c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Zarpa de Mofeta—/em Escucho ser aclamado por miles de voces...su nuevo nombre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	4. Primera vision

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a13681ea1dc7bb088a4aeec68fd1435a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Zarpa de Mofeta...Zarpa de Mofeta—/emLas interminables voces se callaron mientras que las luces danzaban alrededor de la aprendiza, aquello era lo que llamaban ¿Aurora Boreal? Nunca había visto nada igual. Levanto las orejas al escuchar que una voz lo repetía constantemente, buscó con la mirada el dueño de aquella voz, y se encontró completamente sola rodeada de luces y estrellas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75f819e968cb46bbcaf401290ceb81b0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Sí, soy yo—/emDijo con cierto aire de ingenuidad esperando escuchar algo más que su nombre, pero casi al instante las voces se callaron y las estrellas y luces se apagaron, se vio inmersa y sola en una obscuridad asfixiante, con miedo miro a sus alrededores buscando a sus compañeros hasta que un rayo surgió de la nada y cayo justo al lado suyo, chamuscándole la punta de los pelos del costado. Saltó maullando con temor, aterrizo con el pelaje erizado y el lomo arqueado para que luego una nube negra y densa se acercara velozmente hacia ella, Zarpa de Mofeta corrió lejos pero no pudo hacer nada, aquella nube la engullo y ella dejo de respirar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ad3382c3419fc01335d6deb8626d26f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Sálvanos! —/emEscucho justo antes de despertar de aquel sueño, topándose con sus demás compañeros curanderos y Ciruelo despertando tranquilamente de su sueño. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar sobre lo que había visto, pero sabía las reglas y no tenía que hablar hasta que supiera de que se trataba, aunque sinceramente no se llevó una muy buena impresión de aquella primera visión/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e879d96d27c1ac725b4861df141165f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Se acerca una temporada sin hojas bastante dura—/em Declaro Carrizo a la vez que parpadeaba varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la nueva iluminación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22ecf03faaa3f1301fc0d0e8825fe6ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ciertamente, les deseo buena suerte a todos y a sus tribus—/emLirio de Tigre fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse a la salida a pasos acelerados, seguramente tenía algo que hacer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d6034657e4a6a57fbc7afa2067401e5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Hasta la próxima luna—/emDijo ahora Cuervo Blanco para después abandonar la cueva con los demás detrás. Zarpa de Mofeta se quedó hasta atrás, a cierta distancia de su mentor, analizando cada detalle que recordara de su visión/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5a60b4458694ceed32bb970d5a70f7a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Cuídate de los rayos...y las heridas sin tratar—/em Ciruelo desaceleró el paso hasta quedar a la distancia de Zarpa de Mofeta, se acercó y susurró en su oreja, luego se alejó como si nada ¿eso significaba toda aquella visión? Estaba lista para regresar a su tribu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	5. La caída del rayo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9288cc204818bddf7d91a3aeb8b25fab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Zarpa de Mofeta, despierta, ya no estás en la maternidad—/em La áspera cola de su tío le rozo la nariz haciéndola estornudar y por tanto despertar de su reconfortante sueño, aquel viaje a la cueva de cristal la había dejado agotada y solamente quería dormir durante una luna entera, en la maternidad estaba acostumbrada a echarse cuando quisiera, pero no podía quedar mal como su primer día de aprendiza de Curandera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5613e5d8926b1c9d3e8b0c2dc7ae4614"Se levantó con pereza y miro alrededor, parpadeando varias veces para enfocar su vista em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ha llegado tu primera víctima, digo, paciente—/emEstornino Pinto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa (Al parecer era capaz de hacerlo) y empujo ligeramente con el hocico a un pequeño gato con cara de mosqueado. Zarpa de Mofeta no tuvo que ver quien era, lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, era Zarpa de Rayo, hijo del líder/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e51c0f176d671a011fdd1b1bf9bf6270"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Bien, dime que te ha pasado—/em Estornino Pinto miro a Zarpa de Rayo con interés, esperando que le contara la aventura de cómo consiguió aquellos rasguños/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e007a7db00c40ff975fab3d14f0b12fe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—...Me caí de un árbol—/em Soltó con pena mientras desviaba la mirada, no era de buen augurio lastimarse el primer día del entrenamiento/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94893cce72758b7fb112c9c992f37a01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ya sabía yo, igual de impulsivo de tu madre—/em El curandero se acercó a él y examinó detalladamente los pequeños rasguños que las ramas le habían provocado a Zarpa de Rayo, por último, un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, seguramente aterrizo en algo duro y no tuvo tiempo de caer de pie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e04d357130a08d2b912487fb47d6fad5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—...—/emAl escuchar "madre" el aprendiz sacudió las orejas y sus pupilas se dilataron, Zarpa de Mofeta sabía que la madre de Zarpa de Rayo había muerto dando a luz y que, durante ese transcurso de tiempo, Rayo había terminado con una mamá adoptiva bastante cariñosa que luego también murió. Su madre misma le había dicho que no se acercara mucho a Zarpa de Rayo...se rumoreaba que tenía una maldición/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="023b0d81d1ec0fd10e2cf939e19607aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Bien Zarpa de Mofeta, las heridas de este aprendiz no soy muy severas, en este caso es prudente usar Hojas de Caléndula ¿Entendiste? —/em Pronuncio con su natural tono frío mientras señalaba con la mirada las hojas que le había mencionado em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Hasta cargo mientras voy a recolectar Nébeda, está haciendo falta últimamente—/em Sin esperar alguna respuesta, el curandero les dio la espalda y salió de la guarida dejando a los aprendices solos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80a548bdfe000e94a546eb9f75a1d5c3"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—B-bueno...muéstrame donde te duele—/emLa aprendiza dio pequeños pasos hacia el gato y con ojos curiosos trató de localizar los rasguños/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c254848ef85b140af5c0931101688e4e"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—No necesitas hacerlo si no quieres—/emRespondió casi al instante clavando una hostil mirada en Zarpa de Mofeta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ac7f25bfb77ac6d87cf5942ffa69e2a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Claro que quiero...estas lastimado y es mi debe.../em—Asintió con seguridad y con cierto atrevimiento le rozo con la cola, cosa de la que se arrepentiría casi al instante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d15898272f0462704ade225d2d0918a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Seguramente tú también me miras con asco—/emEl gato se volteo con el pelaje erizado y una mirada entre asustada y asesina em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Hasta tu mentor a preferido dejarte el trabajo sucio a ti—/emArqueo el lomo y desenvaino las garras dispuesto a hacerle daño a la aprendiza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cacf2a2fce668287c35e317beeb4ad5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Claro que no! Mi tío no es así y no te trataría mal...solo quiero hacer mi trabajo—/emDecidió no retroceder, sabía que no podía hacer nada si le saltaba encima pero no ganaría nada haciendo que Zarpa de Rayo desconfiara de ella em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Dónde te duele?— /emInterrogó acercando las hojas que le había indicado su mentor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45bfe9a42e47f1829ca347f25d9c3494"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—...—/emZarpa de Rayo hizo una mueca confundida y disgustada, luego se rindió y se sentó como estaba antes em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Me duele el lomo...bastante— /emBajo la cabeza y esperó que la gata hiciera su trabajo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ba13d9e9b277a7213fb2448f3a64e0a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ten más cuidado en tus entrenamientos, sé que te llamas Rayo, pero no por eso tienes que caer en los arboles—/em Bromeo para aligerar la tensión que había entre ellos, juró que pudo escuchar una risita proveniente de su compañero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c712b8c7955971b2895ab57928072326"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Luego de masticar y aplicar la masa en las heridas, Zarpa de Mofeta ronroneo satisfecha y nuevamente le rozo con la cola esperando que no rechazara su contacto em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Ves? Ya está, no hay porque preocuparse—/em Zarpa de Rayo se recostó en silencio y cerró los ojos para descansar, tenía que admitir que aquella aprendiza le recordaba a lo que nunca había podido tener, una madre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df2deb9b0829f55fe520741a17f057f0"Ambos aprendices se relajaron en la guarida y terminaron durmiéndose bajo la cálida luz del sol, sin embargo, un tiempo después regreso Estornino Pinto con nébeda en el hocico, el ruido despertó a Mofeta quien levanto la cabeza y bostezo con pereza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0dcbeffceef28ceb5536bc81559079b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Buenos días—/em Susurro el curandero echando una mirada discreta a los aprendices acurrucados mientras dejaba la nébeda en un rincón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc27db9a6ea6921b7904df665f54ea73"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Lo siento, estoy muy cansada—/emSe erizo levemente y miro a Zarpa de Rayo con ternura mientras dormía plácidamente, decidió no moverse mucho para no despertarlo, se notaba que él también estaba muy cansado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac692b5b7439fc8ca8276ae6821ec392"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Es raro ver que alguien deje que se le acerque tanto—/emDijo suavemente acomodando sus reservas de hierbas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c7f731b85d8d4fe958d32bf026d8a07"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Pobrecito, no entiendo porque tiene esa personalidad—/emLe dedico una mirada de compasión y le dio un lametazo cariñoso detrás de las orejas, no sentía lastima por él, si no unas ganas inmensas de protegerlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5dee83e8297f966f9ca8de6553d500"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Esta maldito—/em Soltó sin más el curandero, ahí la aprendiza se dio cuenta de que los rumores eran verdad em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Morirá joven y se llevara con él a todo aquel este muy cerca, es su destino—/em Maulló con tranquilidad el curandero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0d0b4ae478e25e145a441a5ada77b44"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Maldito? Pero si no tiene nada de malo, para mí es un aprendiz normal—/em Levanto las orejas con incredulidad y analizo a el aprendiz con la mirada tratando de buscar alguna señal de aquella maldición que decían que cargaba, no tenía miedo de aquello, no creía que fuera cierto, pero su tío nunca mentía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b371e4c180f217283950fac727e39e0b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, pero te advierto, que si quieres tener una vida larga te alejes de este aprendiz lo más que puedas/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c06eeb5af169738b4e3c781fdf81a95"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Zarpa de Mofeta asintió por reflejo em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Pero ¿Porque dicen eso de él? —/em Finalmente miro a su mentor en busca de respuestas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7946f1d82f7c97d677ec81e6a716ea5f"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tendrás que darte cuenta tu misma, cuando lo hagas sabrás de lo que estoy hablando/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Mis razones

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c0104710d98fa002e86968b45929128"Los bigotes de Zarpa de Mofeta se agitaban con entusiasmo, en la mañana Zarpa de Rayo había despertado totalmente diferente, además de que sus heridas habían sanado, le había dado un trato mucho más amable que el del principio, realmente quería creer que su camino era el que había elegido. Ahora estaba recostada en la entrada de la guarida esperando a su mentor, con una mirada reluciente y ganas de comerse el mundo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b1fcb3f8a69b1d3295c58dedd560ce7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tu madre dice que podemos salir con ella, pero que más vale que nos apresuremos porque está a punto de irse—/emEstornino Pinto camino rápidamente por el claro hasta quedar frente a su aprendiza quien se estiro y se sacudió rápidamente, decidida a no perder la oportunidad de salir a entrenar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52388d02e920f2156c268eef52197213"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Vámonos entonces! ¿Qué estamos esperando? —/em Sin esperar a su mentor, Zarpa de Mofeta salió disparada al túnel de enredaderas, donde sabía que estaban los guerreros a punto de salir a patrullar y cazar. Justo al lado, pudo reconocer el pelaje tricolor de su madre, así que apretó el paso para alcanzarla, de cierta manera la extrañaba, hacia días que no la veía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ffd0b6dbc360baa36fffe9ed85d1f06c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Mírate nada más, eres una bola de pelo con patas—/emLa guerrera, Eclipse, saludo a su hija con un amistoso lametazo entre las orejas mientras que la aprendiza ronroneaba, restregándose en el denso y suave pelaje de su madre, sabia lo mucho que ella extrañaba salir al bosque y pudo distinguir en ella casi la misma emoción que traía Zarpa de Mofeta em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Anda, no seas descortés y saluda—/em Eclipse separo a su hija con un movimiento delicado e hizo que mirara a la pequeña gata que estaba al lado, las miraba a ambas con una expresión indescifrable, la conocía vagamente pero nunca había hablado con ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="791292ff6bd851a9606a08e6dbc0ab1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Soy Cenicienta, la aprendiza de Eclipse—/em La saludo cortésmente y agacho la cabeza con respeto, Zarpa de Mofeta se sintió importante. Ahora que sabía su nombre recordaba perfectamente a la gata, durante un corto tiempo compartieron la maternidad, una patrulla la había encontrado en medio del bosque, no olía a ninguna tribu por lo que supusieron que era hija de alguna gata solitaria, la tribu oculta entre la lluvia decidió darle cobijo y criarla como una guerrera/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b6d1a615ac937508f82531ae1e33eaf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Zarpa de Mofeta—/emSe acercó con confianza y rozo su hocico con el de ella a manera de saludo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60793944614ea68a3987d06d748401ca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—A ver si aprendes a esperar ordenes, cabeza dura—/em Estornino pinto por fin apareció, justo detrás de la aprendiza y le dio un ligero empujón para regañarla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce0928e993cf0bb7766b1275fc71553b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Andando, que el sol no estará en lo alto para siempre—/em Maulló Eclipse saliendo de entre el túnel de enredaderas, los otros tres gatos siguieron caminando tras ella, esperando que los guiara por el bosque, Estornino Pinto al poco tiempo se puso al lado de su hermana y comenzaron a hablar, mientras que ambas aprendizas iban a la saga, dando pasos tranquilos sobre la hierba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="608aaf5480477b5850c13be2e20f8107"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Te pareces mucho a Eclipse—/emSoltó de repente Cenicienta tratando de iniciar una conversación con Zarpa de Mofeta, ella obviamente no iba a negarse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8025282045605546436274d3b0516ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Tú crees? A veces creo que ni parezco familia suya—/em Dijo con una risita, la verdad es que ella y su madre compartían pocos rasgos, ella era de color blanco y negro con ojos ámbar mientras que su Eclipse era tricolor, al igual que su tío/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a088dd85fae9b9599a67ce5afebc1fb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo creo que sí, bueno...excepto por...—/emCenicienta dirigió una mirada incomoda hacia Eclipse, Zarpa de Mofeta miro confundida, tratando de entender a lo que se refería, hasta que cayó en cuenta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80cccb095bd1a0b58042f90bf6a3124b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Oh...bueno, ella no nació así/em—Bajo levemente las orejas, no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b6542407c4ba6bf30f06c2c44252748"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Sabes cómo paso? —/emLa curiosidad de Cenicienta comenzaba a ser un poco impertinente, pero no tenía malas intenciones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c31a1639d2dd0ccc337825f693b5f31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Si—/emZarpa de Mofeta se quedó sin aliento, sentía como si una garra la apretujara el corazónem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Ella peleo ferozmente con un tejón hace ya unas lunas, sobrevivió /emde milagroem style="box-sizing: border-box;"—/emSuspiro deshaciéndose de la tensión que traía en el pecho, se había acostumbrado tanto a la falta de la pata delantera de Eclipse que apenas recordaba aquel aterrador suceso, se sentía culpable cada vez que aquellos recuerdos volvían a armarse en su mente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a18104bbd3013eb733c94a6fe94fb4f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡Ah! Tu también—/emCenicienta se acercó mucho a Zarpa de Mofeta quien retrocedió ante la repentina acción, siguió la mirada de la aprendiza y supo a lo que se refería em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—También tienes una cicatriz—/emY señalo su hocico, Mofeta se lamió el hocico como si tuviera miedo y evadió a la gata blanca de ojos azules, la conversación se estaba poniendo muy densa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93648c82848a3fefbfb0326eb73a394e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Sí, yo también pelee con un tejón—/em Dijo con frialdad pasándose la lengua por el lugar donde se suponía que tenían que estar sus colmillos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfd58a9cd8596e17e294a0fb4f5dbc1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Tu? Pero eres muy joven, siento que me estas ocultando algo—/em Cenicienta siguió caminando tratando de no perder de vista a su mentora quien de vez en cuando miraba atrás para asegurarse de que la estaban siguiendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56be179f2941f4d0fe2dbbd349d7ac1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tengo mis razones—/emDijo para dar en tema de conversación por muerto /p 


End file.
